


Likeminded Companions

by within_a_dream



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Canon Era, M/M, Riding Crops, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: It was always a pleasure to find a companion whose interests aligned neatly with yours.





	Likeminded Companions

It was always a pleasure to find a companion whose interests aligned neatly with yours. Grantaire had run across Montparnasse in a bar a few months ago, and while he suspected the man had been trailing him waiting for a chance to lift his coinpurse before realizing it was full of nothing but air, Grantaire had always been weak to a pretty face.

As it turned out, they had more in common than just a desire for companionship. Montparnasse wanted a lover who would hurt him, and Grantaire was certainly amenable to the idea. He did get the feeling he was balanced on the edge of a knife—Montparnasse stalked into Grantaire’s rooms like a panther when he wanted a good fucking, and occasionally left with a few of Grantaire’s belongings in his pockets. Grantaire was willing to take the losses as a gift to the most entertaining lover he’d taken in some time.

When Montparnasse arrived this night, Grantaire was prepared. He’d set aside a few toys for the next time Montparnasse deigned to grace him with his presence. When he heard the click of his lock, he was ready.

“If you want a key, all you’d need to do is ask,” Grantaire said as Montparnasse slipped his lockpicks away.

Montparnasse grinned. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s rude to come in without knocking?”

“She tried to teach me quite a few things.” Montparnasse strolled closer. “Are you going to kiss me, or do you plan on talking all night?”

“You’ve been rather rude. Maybe I should talk all night, to teach you a lesson.”

“You want my ass as much as I want your cock.”

As much as Grantaire hated to admit it, Montparnasse had a point. So he turned to a different form of punishment. “I do have a few other ideas that might drive the message home.” He took the riding crop he’d set out for just this purpose from his bedside table, flexing it in Montparnasse’s direction. “What do you say?”

“If this is the punishment for rudeness, I shall have to misbehave more often.” Montparnasse lunged for Grantaire, sweeping him into a kiss.

Grantaire nearly let his plans for the night fall to the wayside. Montparnasse could certainly kiss, and it seemed a shame to pull away. But he couldn’t resist the chance to see Montparnasse laid out beneath him, red-assed and squirming. He tugged Montparnasse’s trousers off and manhandled him onto the bed, facedown.

Montparnasse tilted his ass up towards Grantaire. “Let’s see what you have in you.”

“Oh ho, a challenge!” Grantaire brought the crop down, enjoying the involuntary hiss Montparnasse let out. He gave three more blows in quick succession, trailing them down Montparnasse’s thighs. Montparnasse reached a hand under himself, to which Grantaire responded with another hit.

“Hands by your head.”

“Giving orders now, are you?” Montparnasse said, but he complied.

Grantaire gave him another slap. “You’ll do what I say.”

“Or what, you’ll hit me again? What a tragedy, I certainly wouldn’t want that.”

“You are an insolent brat.”

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Montparnasse grew less eloquent with every blow, until he was rutting against the bed and gasping instead of needling at Grantaire. It was a rare occurrence, getting him to shut up, and Grantaire intended to tease him about this for as long as he could.

Before long, Montparnasse spent himself across the quilt, hands still obediently laid in front of him. Grantaire set the crop to the side, and took his ass in his hands.

“You enjoyed that, did you?”

“You promised to fuck me,” Montparnasse said, voice wavering.

“Haven’t you had enough yet?” But Grantaire obliged his request, slicking his cock and sliding into him.

Montparnasse bucked up into his thrusts, his ass warm under Grantaire’s hands. He didn’t even wince when Grantaire grabbed him across the stripes he’d made.

As much as he wanted to draw this out, Grantaire didn’t last long. Montparnasse was tight around him, and made the most pleasant moans whenever Grantaire thrust into him. Far too quickly, he spent himself.

“That wasn’t much of a showing,” Montparnasse said, and ah, there was the man Grantaire knew.

“If you’d care to wait around, I’m sure I could make it up to you.”

Montparnasse turned to look at him, a pout on his pretty red lips. “Perhaps I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for [Kinktober](http://withinadream27.tumblr.com/post/171110050839/kinktober-2018), for the prompt "sadism/masochism".
> 
> This is for yesterday's prompt, but better late than never!


End file.
